


Just Stopping By

by AniRay



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, F/M, James POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniRay/pseuds/AniRay
Summary: It was a risk, but he couldn't stay away.





	Just Stopping By

**Author's Note:**

> You guys already know. I have no clue what or why this is. But it had to come out of my brain, so...

It was late. Close to two in the morning. The house was dark. The guards had been easy to spot- easier to get by. The crew was out- celebrating, probably. It had been a good week for them. At least that’s what the intel said. He didn’t know. He hadn’t been around to see it. He ignored the way his chest went tight at the thought.

He had been careful. Turning up like this- it was a risk. Dangerous. But he had information that she could use and he wasn’t going to just sit on it. So here he was. Security was good. It had taken him awhile to figure out how to get inside without setting off any alarms- silent or otherwise. But he was in, sitting in the dark living room, waiting.

He thought about how Teresa would react. He wondered if he’d get a bullet before he could explain. But mostly he worried about Devon. The man was smart- he’d know where Teresa got this information from if she used it. And then things would be harder. Everything got harder when Devon wasn’t happy.

A car pulled into the drive and he tensed. He immediately made himself relax again. It would look bad if he was obviously nervous about being here. Doubts would form and he didn’t need that. The front door opened and he turned to see who had come in. He wished he hadn’t. He wished he had just minded his own business and stayed away.

Teresa stumbled into the house, arms wrapped around some guy, her hands buried in his hair. His mouth was on hers and he was holding her by the waist, pulling her close- keeping her close. He kicked the door closed as she pulled at his jacket. His hands found their way to her hair and Teresa went on tiptoe to get closer.

And James just sat there- frozen.

Then he snapped out of it. He cleared his throat and stood up. Teresa jerked away from the guy. The guy moved to stand in front of her protectively. Something dark flared in James’ gut when he saw that. But he pushed it down. Not his business. The light came on and James watched as Teresa went still. Her eyes were locked on him like she was seeing a ghost.

“Whoever you are, you need to get outta here before I call the cops.”

James let out an amused huff- or what he hoped passed for one. The cops didn’t scare him- not anymore. His eyes slid to Teresa again. She seemed to be over her initial shock- her face was almost neutral again. “We need to talk business.” He didn’t miss the way the guy tensed at being ignored. But there was nothing this guy could do that would worry James.

“Eddie, can you give us a minute?” The guy turned to her, watching her face carefully. James didn’t blame him. Teresa inspired loyalty. She made you want to protect her- even if she didn’t need it. But the guy- Eddie- nodded. Then with a quick glance at James, pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed towards the kitchen. The back door closed a few seconds later. “Where have you been?”

He couldn’t answer that. And he had a feeling she knew that. So he shook his head with a sigh and kept quiet. Teresa watched him for a long moment and then nodded. “New supplier is trying to break into New Orleans.” She folded her arms across her chest- waiting, giving nothing away. “They say he has federal backing. Guns, military, judges- heard anything?” She hadn’t- he knew she hadn't.

“How do you know this?”

He ran a hand down his face. She knew better than to ask these kinds of questions. “Teresa…” But she just stared him down. It almost hurt to see her that way- strong, stubborn. This- the way she held herself, the way she didn’t back down- it was what made him take interest in her from the start. He dipped his head to hide a smirk. “I’ve been working with some important people. They know things.” He could see her trying to figure out what and who, but he didn’t want her to. “It doesn’t matter. Point is you need to be ready.”

She stepped closer to him, her eyes going to the kitchen for a split second. He didn’t let it bother him. “I thought you were getting out of the business.” He never said that. Never even implied it. But he understood why she might go there. “You’ve been MIA for months. No one could find you.” Devon’s team was good at stuff like that.

“The people I work for now don’t like loose ends showing up. That can’t happen if no one knows where you are.” Which was true. But that wasn’t why Devon had him kept in a black site and practically erased any electronic footprint he might have had. “I have names and locations- storage, handoffs, dead drops.” Teresa nodded slowly, taking it all in, working it over in her mind.

“Why are you telling me all of this? You don’t work for me. You don’t owe me anything.”

He stared at her in silence for a long time. “You know why.” He pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. He had written all the information down while he waited for her to get back. There were names of key players and lackeys, there were dates for delivery and pickup, he had addresses for workers and bribed officials as well as storage units and warehouses. Anything she might need he tried to give her.

He moved towards the door and handed her the paper. Her fingers brushed his and his hand balled into a fist. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her like he had done in Phoenix. But they weren’t like that now. She had moved on and he was more trapped than he had been with Camila.

He reached to open the door, but Teresa’s hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to face her. She stepped into his space and he had to remind himself not to move closer- it wouldn’t do any good. Then her arms were wrapped around him and her head was pressed to his chest. He didn’t move- for the longest time he didn’t move. Then he did, because there was a very good chance he could die before he had a chance to see her again- touch her again.

He held her close, his head dropping to lightly rest on top of hers. She still smelled like citrus shampoo. She still fit against him just right. “I miss you.” He bit his lip to keep from saying anything to that. There was nothing to say. “We don’t have to be strangers just because we don’t work together anymore. We can still talk to each other.” But he knew they couldn’t. Not just because of Devon and his deal. She had moved on and he…hadn’t. He wasn’t going to put her in an uncomfortable position. He wasn’t going to mess up her new life.

“I gotta go.”  

He sounded like a prick- he knew he did. But that was the only thing that he could say that wouldn’t be a lie. And he wouldn’t lie to her- not more than he already was. He felt Teresa take a deep breath before she pulled away. Her eyes were red-rimmed, but she wasn’t crying. She nodded slowly as her hands came up the hold her arms. “Thank you. For the information.” He nodded. She let go of her arms and stepped close again. She pressed a kiss to his jaw, then a longer one to his cheek. “Take care of yourself, James.” She stepped back. He walked out the door.

From the corner he could see Eddie come back into the living room. He could see Teresa smile at him. It wasn’t the smile she gave him when they were in Phoenix- or the one from Malta or Dallas. But it was a smile and he was glad he had a chance to see it. Eddie took Teresa’s hand and led her upstairs. She turned and looked out the window. He turned and walked down the street.

 

 


End file.
